Magia de papel
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Craig levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mariposa de papel volando sobre su cabeza.
**Advertencia: Yaoi, Ooc.**

 **Los personajes y todo South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, la historia de este fic es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Craig levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mariposa de papel volando sobre su cabeza.

—Sigo sin entender como lo haces —le comentó al rubio sentado frente a él, los dos a los pies de la desordenada cama—. Ya me acostumbré pero… sigue siendo extraño.

La mariposa de _origami_ revoloteó acercándose a su rostro, el del chullo azul la dejó hacer.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, aunque siempre he pensado que es por culpa de los gno-gnomos —respondió él—. Dime, Craig… ¿es muy problemático para ti?

— ¿el qué? —preguntó estirando la mano hacia su nariz, donde se había posado el ser de papel, para que éste subiera a sus dedos.

—El tener de novio a un chico tan raro como yo… sé que siempre te ha gustado lo normal que no _ngh_ causa molestias.

Y Tweek tenía razón, a Craig nunca le había agradado eso de meterse con cosas anormales y problemáticas (prefería ver lo que pasaba en ese pueblo de locos desde lejos), y eso de hecho era una de las razones por las que le caía tan mal el grupito de Stan. Pero en este caso era diferente. Si, el que su novio tuviera un secreto como ese podía ser problemático, de hecho nunca le había pasado algo como esto, desde su infancia pensaba que podría tener una vida tranquila y _corriente_. Claro, eso hasta que había comenzado su noviazgo (no al que lo obligaron las _fujoshis_ , el de verdad) con ese chico. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, y, extrañamente, no le molestaba para nada. Al contrario; El extraño don de Tweek, más que causarle molestias, lo maravillaba. La excéntrica personalidad del rubio lo completaba, y su sola presencia lo alegraba.

—...

El moreno guardó silencio durante mucho rato y eso comenzaba a inquietar al chico de extraños poderes, ¿será que ahora se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena estar con un chico como él? ¡¿Le terminaría ahora?! ¡Rayos, todo era su culpa! Ahora seguro Craig querría romper con él. Pero tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez…

—No me molesta.

Los pensamientos paranoicos de Tweek fueron interrumpidos por la voz monótona de su –aun− novio. El rubio levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con un Craig levemente avergonzado, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te quiero como eres, Tweek. Aunque seas un problema andante y eso…

Los ojos del joven hiperactivo se abrieron con sorpresa e ilusión, lanzándose inmediatamente a los brazos del otro.

— ¡o-oye! ¡No me abraces tan de repente!

—también te quiero, Craig. Gracias —habló casi en un susurro, contento y aliviado.

Craig, al escucharlo, suspiró. Para después envolver al chico con sus brazos.

 _Este chico es un problema…_

Pero era _Su_ problema despues de todo.

* * *

Hola!

Ya sé que deben de estar un poco extrañados con esta nueva historia... y enfadados por no seguir con las que tengo pendientes XD, asi que daré una pequeña explicacion:

-Con Mi amigo imaginario... sé lo que va a pasar, pero no me gusta como queda el capitulo, lo borro una y otra vez D: es horrible, pero intentaré escribir algo decente para el fin de semana...

-El rey y el rebelde: bloqueo mental. Supongo que esta en hiatus hasta que las ideas vuelvan a mi. Intentaré hacer trabajar la inspiracion.

-otras pendientes por continuar o publicar: eso si ya es flojera XD mis disculpas, soy una mierda de autora.

Ahora si, que es "Magia de papel"? Pues en si es una coleccion de oneshots y drabbles. Es una misma historia, pero los "capitulos" no estan en orden, en este momento hablé de un momento de la adolescencia de estos dos, pero en el proximo puede ser un momento de su niñez, su vejez, madurez, un año después, un dia antes... (no sé si este tipo de historia tiene nombre XD)

Se trata de la vida de una pareja de chicos que todos conocemos muy bien: Tweek y Craig, y como estos dos conviven con los extraños poderes del rubio. Que a lo mejor explicaré de donde salieron en un capitulo lejano u cercano.

No esperen aventura, accion, nada nada. Esto es romance, amistad, comedia, recuentos de la vida. Y pues, magia. Cursileria, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi... XD

Veremos varios momentos Creek como una pareja _casi_ normal.

Esta historia no la actualizaré super seguido (como si hubiera una que actualizara seguido u.u) solo cuando un _momento_ venga a mi y decida escribirlo ^-^ tengo un monton de ideas, pero por ahora solo he escrito esta pequeñita introduccion. Espero que les haya gustado y vernos pronto en esta, o alguna otra de mis historias.

Saludos!

Valen ^^

PD: esto... es mi impresion o las notas fueron mas largas que el cap? XDD


End file.
